villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Circus Freak Trio
The Circus Freak Trio are minor recurring villains in the Cartoon Network series Ben 10. Biography Original Series The Circus Freak Trio made their debut in Last Laugh, where they worked together in the guise of being freak show performers in Zombozo's circus. As his minions, they would perform to lure in an audience for Zombozo. While Zombozo would feed on the crowd, they would go out and strip the town of all its valuables. After Zombozo was beaten by Ben, they set out on their own. Later, in the events of episode Ghostfreaked Out, they trying to steal some trophies, but were ruthlessly thwarted by Zs'Skayr . While they were hiding, Zs'Skayr found them and forcibly became their leader. A little after Zs'Sakyr was fried, the Circus Freak Trio were taken to jail. In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10, the Circus Freak Trio are part of the Negative 10 and were partnered with Sublimino during the attack on Fort Knox. In the events of Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10, they joined the Negative 10 and were partnered with Sublimino during the attack on Fort Knox. ''Ben 10,000'' In Ben 10,000, though Circus Freak Trio themselves not appeared in the episode, the future version of the group, called the "Neuvo Circus Freaks" (nuevo is the Spanish word for "new") are mentioned in passing by Ultimos. Members *'Acid Breath' is one of Zombozo's three minions, and without a higher rank to command them, he acts as the trio's leader (with somewhat inconclusive results). His appearance is quite like that of a zombie. He has the ability to project corrosive acid from his mouth in the form of either a vapor or a liquid, a trick he implies was taught to him by his mother. This acid can easily dissolve whatever he wants it to, even metal and stone. Despite the potency of his breath, he is one of Ben's least dangerous foes. If his mouth is jammed by an object (such as a baseball), or if something causes him to cough and gag (such as when Gwen blasted a fire extinguisher's contents into his mouth), Acid Breath will be briefly unable to use his powers and will be vulnerable to attack. Even though, Acid Breath spits out acid, his own acid and gas might be dangerous to himself. *'Frightwig' has pale skin, a tight-fitting body suit, and five orange tentacles for hair. The tentacles are extremely powerful, giving her strength equal to that of Thumbskull. They are also tipped with metal orbs for greater concussive damage. She's also extremely nimble and skilled in acrobatics. However, like Acid Breath, she is always easily subdued by Ben, usually by getting tied up by her own hair. During the Ben 10 Week marathon on April 13, 2008, it is said a middle-aged Frightwig leads a new trio of Circus Freaks 20 years later. *'Thumbskull', as the name suggests, has a head shaped like a thumb (complete with a fingernail-like hairstyle on his forehead). He also has incredible strength (though inferior to that of Fourarms), but limited intelligence. Like his co-workers, Thumbskull is always beaten very quickly by Ben, even worse than the other two. His name is a play on the insult "numbskull," as well as the obvious appearance gag. Episode Appearances *''Last Laugh'' *''Ghostfreaked Out'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' Gallery Ben_10_xx_-_circus_Freaks.jpg Circus_Freaks2.png Circus_Freaks3.png Circus_Freaks_Negative_10_1.png See also *Zombozo (first boss) *Zs'Skayr (second boss) Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teams Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Minion